1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for managing a broadcast receiving apparatus standby mode, and more particularly, to a method for managing a standby mode of a broadcast receiving apparatus to reduce power consumption in a non-use time zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
How much TV a household watches varies from region to region. However, the maximum TV viewing time is about 8 hours, which is one-third of a day, and it is common that the TV operates in a standby mode, in which people do not watch the TV, for the rest of time.
However, most of the set top boxes (STB) sold today do not support the standby mode. Even though the STB supports the standby mode, it uses only 10-20% less power in the standby mode than in an on mode.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating power consumption and standby power in a related-art STB. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that average power consumption of the STB in the standby mode is 14.48 W, which is a very high level.
It is a worldwide trend to green all image devices, and the international energy agency recommends that home appliances should reduce standby power to no more than 1 W.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for managing a standby mode of a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a STB effectively and reducing standby power consumption.